


A Mentor's Touch

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: First Time, Lesson, M/M, Mentor/Student, Pining, accidentally cumming inside, achilles missing patroclus, ah dispensing wisdom while fucking your student, anxious bean zagreus, bareback, because apparently that was a normal thing to do in ancient greece i guess, conflicted - Freeform, like late teens i think, moral support, not because he misses his husband or anything, teen than, teen zag, thanzag mostly, to "prepare" him or something like that, what a time to be alive, yeah it's definitely for training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Thanatos.His closest and most cherished friend.“Have you ever thought of touching him this way, lad?”He barely has a moment.That heated sex is pressing insistently at his entrance.Before finally plunging inside.
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	A Mentor's Touch

Young Zagreus can’t deny feeling nervous about his _appointment_ with Achilles.

But when it happens, it’s much more natural than he anticipated.

It’s still strange, finding himself naked and spread over his own bed, coming apart and alive under every practiced, electric touch.

“Is this...part of my training, sir?”

“Consider it such, lad,” comes that delicate murmur against his ear, just before hands part the Prince’s sensitive thighs and his mentor slots himself between his legs.

Warm lips press to Zagreus’ neck, and there’s the unfamiliar touch of heated flesh pushing against his own before sliding down, down....

“Sir—!”

The breath is stolen from his body in a heated kiss, full to the brim with lust and longing.

But unfocused, like the laser of Achilles’ affection just misses him.

A little part of Zagreus aches at that, but he’s too lost in sensation to acknowledge it.

“You love him, don’t you, lad?”

That question pierces his brain like an arrow in his heel.

“...Who, sir?”

His voice trembles more than he expects, but he has a feeling he already knows the answer.

“Him,” Achilles repeats. “The God of Death you’ve been drawn to since the moment you met as younglings. You’re inseparable, yes? Does that mean you love him?”

Zagreus blinks, slightly confused. “...Thanatos?” he tries. “He...I...I mean, he’s my closest friend and...I...love?”

He doesn’t know what to say.

Love?

He...supposes they’ve been glued at the hip since they were young. They grew upward and outward together. They’ve been through so much that Zagreus can’t imagine life without him, as if they’re two halves of one whole, inexorably drawn, no matter how antithetical their personalities seem to be.

And...they have kissed several times.

Thanatos.

His closest and most cherished friend.

“Have you ever thought of touching him this way, lad?”

He barely has a moment.

That heated sex is pressing insistently at his entrance.

Before finally plunging inside.

Zagreus cries out, his lithe body struggling to accept the girth of that spear within his tender entrance.

Achilles holds him close, barely granting him a moment before thrusting inside, fucking him hard and deep, filling him up with sex, driving Zagreus up the wall with need.

Touching...Thanatos?

The thought sends his mind spiraling, even as he’s rocking along his own sheets.

He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t considered it.

Or touched himself to it.

Or come to completion to thoughts of his beloved childhood friend moaning his name and struggling for breath underneath him.

Achilles pounds into him, pistoning him hard along the sheets, driving Zagreus wild with arousal. “I...yes, sir,” he admits.

But does that mean he loves Thanatos?

He certainly cares for him. Almost to a detrimental extent.

His plans to leave this place as soon as possible always stutter when he considers abandoning his closest friend.

He can’t think of any concrete reason to leave.

But some part of him longs for the outside.

To proceed beyond the walls of this House.

“I thought so.” Achilles pumps into him, lifting his hips high, arching Zagreus’ leg over his shoulder, opening him up achingly wide. “Give it time, lad. You may still need to open your heart. ...Just don’t be surprised if you feel something for him.”

“Wh— _ahh~!”_ Warmth pools in his core, and Zagreus feels excitement coiling in his stomach. “Achilles, sir, I-I’m gonna...gonna—!”

“That’s it, Zagreus. Release for me. Just let go. You’re safe here, lad. Give in to it. Let go.”

Zagreus cries out, throwing his head back, spine arching, body spasming and writhing as his climax overcomes him. He wails and capitulates to his need, surrendering to pure desire.

Sticky sweetness spills over his stomach, legs clutching his mentor close, gripping him tight and pulling him in impossibly deep.

His release is enough to shove Achilles over the edge. “Zagreus, lad, please forgive me. I’m so sorry. I can’t—”

A broken sound escapes Achilles’ lips, and Zagreus groans, feeling the long, sensual, invasive sensation of liquid heat pouring into his body.

Zagreus whimpers and moans. “Achilles...did you...?”

“I’m so sorry, lad. Please, forgive me.”

He pulls out before Zagreus has a chance to reassure him.

He’s already yanking on his clothes before Zagreus can stop him. “Achilles, sir, it’s really alright. I understand that...sir?”

There’s a look in his eyes that seems so...broken.

So sad.

Zagreus pauses, sitting up and wincing at the ache deep within him, at the slickness trickling down his legs. “Achilles, sir, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, lad. Just reminiscing over...it’s nothing. Pay it no mind. ...You did well.”

He pulls on his cape, already striding toward the door.

“Sir?”

Achilles stops, turning back toward him. “Yes, lad?”

Zagreus tries to come up with something profound. Something helpful.

The words abandon him entirely.

All he can think to say is, “It’s okay. I know you only mean well.”

Achilles takes a breath, seeming to collect himself.

A soft smile graces his lips.

He steps toward his young ward once more, closing the space between them.

Zagreus sits up straight, legs trembling as his core aches.

Achilles reaches out, gently ruffing his hair and laurels.

Zagreus blushes hard, shivering under the genial touch.

“Thank you, lad,” Achilles notes, smiling down at him. “You’ve a good heart. Follow it, and it’ll only lead you to the right people.”

And with that, he turns and strides out of the room.

Zagreus reaches for him, but his mentor is already gone.

He shudders, hugging himself close, realizing just how open he suddenly feels.

He sighs, lying back in his bed, pulling the sheets over himself, body aching from the experience.

It’s then that he hears the soft patting of footsteps across the floor.

A hooded figure entering from the balcony.

Zagreus glances up, weary with pain. “Thanks, Than.”

“No problem.” The God of Death moves to sit on the bed beside him, gently touching his face with the backs of two fingers. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Zagreus says, nuzzling his hand. “A bit roughed up, but okay. How much...did you hear?”

Thanatos grimaces. “Everything.” He leans in, smiling softly. “Including...that you’ve thought about _touching me.”_

Zagreus’ eyes fly wide. “Wait, I can explain. You don’t understand. Thanatos—!”

Hands are already on him, closely followed by soft lips.

A gentle kiss.

Thanatos grins at him. “I have a secret, Zag. Do you want to hear it?”

Zagreus watches him with a wary eye. “Duh.”

Thanatos leans in, pressing their foreheads together: “I’ve thought about touching you, too~.”

Zagreus moans, long and low. “Is that why you were so willing to look after me during this...appointment?”

“What, you mean the way you asked me to wait outside to provide moral support, and I willingly agreed?” He laps at his lip, pulling Zagreus close. “Absolutely. Being allowed to hear you have sex for the very first time...was absolutely _intoxicating.”_ He laughs darkly. “I can’t wait until it’s my turn with you~.”

Zagreus laughs nervously, then pauses, a scent drifting before his nose.

He blinks, takes a breath:

“...Than? Why does your hand smell like semen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her help and support. My love, you mean everything to me~.
> 
> And thanks to all my amazing readers~. I have a huge ThanZag project in the works, and I really hope you enjoy it. This game really is incredible~.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
